


Rebirth

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux Cantina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Kylux Cantina prompts on the theme of rebirthPrompts:1. Circle of Life2. Second Chance3. Ben died a long time ago... I'm Kylo now4. Begin Again





	1. Pest Control

_SQURAAAAAAW_

“Kriff!” I thought we’d got them all.” Hux leapt up, rousing Kylo from a pleasant dream.  
“Ugh. Get it.” Kylo rolled into the warm space Hux vacated.  
“No!” Hux swatted Kylo’s bare arse. “You’re the force user with the magical ability to feel life.”

_SQURAAAWSQURAAAAAAWSQURAAAAAAW_

“FUCKING SITH!”  
“That’s no way to persuade me to get out of bed!” Kylo complained, curling around his nascent erection.  
“Oh? I apologise, Supreme Leader. Was I impolite?”  
“No, you spanked me. I liked it.”  
“Kylo! Just tell me where the bastard vermin is and I’ll shoot it.”  
“Hangon... wardrobe.”  
“Again? Last one shat on my boots. I _hate_ these creatures.”

Hux grabbed his blaster pistol and opened the wardrobe door slightly, peering through the gap to find his target in the single streak of light that fell into dark. He closed the door and sighed.  
“Kylo...”  
“Shoot. Come back to bed.”  
“I can’t. It has three chicks. I know they’re vermin but...”  
Kylo smiled and reached for Hux’s hand.  
“I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” said Kylo.  
“What, that I failed to shoot a porg family defiling my uniforms?”  
“No,” said Kylo. “That you actually have some respect for the circle of life.”


	2. The price of forgiveness

Kylo tapped quietly on the outside of the door.   
“General?”  
No reply.  
“Hux?”  
Clang and thump. Something heavy hit the inside of the door and fell.  
“Armitage?”  
Silence. Kylo could feel Hux’s presence mere inches away.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Actually I’d rather you didn’t.”  
Hux spoke with the clipped, formal voice he used to address cadets in his holos, not the dropped consonants and longer vowels he slipped into in private. Kylo rested his forehead against the cool durasteel.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Silence. Uncertainty.  
“Please. Talk to me.”  
Kylo jerked back as the door hissed open. Hux stood facing him, anger and hurt in his reddened eyes, bruises blooming on his pale skin. Kylo closed his eyes.  
“I promise, Armitage. Give me a second chance and I will never—“  
“Your second chance was in your command shuttle, Kylo. I forgave you for choking me and my reward was to be thrown against a console. Give me one good reason why I should forgive you again.”   
Kylo held out the gift he had brought. Hux regarded the pristine white, the gold detailing and the fine fabric cloak with awe.  
“Please may I come in, Grand Marshal Hux?’  
Silently, Hux stood aside.


	3. Red

The insufferable little prick was talking again. Kylo tried to tune him out but failed because the turd had just dared to address him directly.  
“Oh yes, I know all about you,” the jumped up little shit was saying.

“And I know about you,” replied Kylo, adding timbre to his voice through the vocoder unit, deepening it, resonating more than his normal voice could. “You’ve been general for three days, Red, and you think you can command me? Think again. Think long. Think hard.”

And that was the trouble. However Kylo tried to block him, put the man down, insult him both out loud and in his mind, he could not deny the spark of attraction he felt.

“You’re just a common criminal!” The note of superiority in Hux’s voice was too much to bear. “You’re a murderer called Ben Solo! Does Leader Snoke know what you are? Hmm?”

So that was it. Kylo laughed and walked forwards, forcing Hux to walk back until his shoulders bumped the wall. Hux swallowed. Kylo leaned closer, touching, glad that the helmet hid his blush at finding Hux also aroused.  
“Ben died a long time ago. I’m Kylo now. And you want me.”


	4. Level Fourteen

_Select level_  
“Fourteen.”

_Combatant One: primary weapon_  
“Blaster pistol.”

_Combatant One: secondary weapon_  
“Electrobaton”

_Combatant Two: primary weapon_  
“Lightsaber”

_Combatant Two: secondary weapon_  
“Another lightsaber”

Hux sneered. “Are you serious? You can’t shoot anything with a lightsaber!”  
“So?” replied Kylo. “You can’t shoot anything with a blaster. INITIATE!”

The bank of holographic projectors gave Kylo and Hux the illusion of a seedy cantina. Music jangled from somewhere and glasses clinked. Blasters bristled from several booths. Hux ducked, rolled and fired then leapt to his feet to face the next hostile. He felt Kylo bumping behind him, plasma blades buzzing and flashing. Hux cursed as a simulated plasma bolt shocked him and his life counter dropped. Kylo laughed.

The scene shimmered and changed. Now they were outside facing a band of pirates brandishing an inventive array of weapons. Kylo leapt for them, swinging both lightsabers in a dazzling sequence of manoeuvres. Hux couldn’t help but admire. Kylo swaggered back to Hux, twirling his weapons and grinning. Hux gripped the front of Kylo’s sensorvest, pulled him close and kissed him before he felt the sharp tingle of another simulated bolt.  
  
“Damn,” said Hux as the scene reset. “We’ll have to begin again.”

 

 


End file.
